On Mr Bear's Birthday
by The Killer Fluff Puff
Summary: Once upon a time, in Mr. Bear’s house… something extremely bizarre happened on one rainy afternoon on the said bear’s birthday. Extremely weirdo. R&R.


Author's Note: Inspired by FMA. It may be hard to imagine _something_ in this fic. (Don't ask. Just read.) And review after please.

**Once Upon Mr. Bear's House.**

'**By: Raine '**

Once upon a time, in Mr. Bear's house… something extremely bizarre happened on one rainy afternoon on the said bear's birthday.

"Okay everyone! Who's ready for the cake?" 22 year-old Mikan said as she carried a three-layer cake in the little cabin. They were having a party… well… a party with five guests. They were back at Gakuen Alice's Forest celebrating Mr. Bear's birthday (Does he even have a birthday?)… Kaname asked them to visit him since he was sick.

The only guests were herself, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Yoichi. They were done with all the party games and were ready to eat… it was already dark outside and there were only few people at the academy that time, It was raining pretty hard, yet, they were all celebrating.

Where's Hotaru? She was busy…

"Thank you, Mikan-chan!" Yuu said as he sliced himself some cake. Yuu changed a lot after graduation. He was no longer the meek Yuu we all know. In fact, he became quite a successful businessman, but no doubt that he was still that sweet Iinchou that we know twelve years ago

"Thanks a lot, Mikan!" Ruka thanked as he sliced himself a portion. What's new about our Ruka-pyon? Well, he finally has his own zoo, full of the animals that he loved so much and he supervises the animals at the Academy once in a while as well… did I mention that he and Hotaru are engaged?

Well they are… With the help of Mikan, they finally realized their true feelings for each other.

"Thanks, mom!" Yoichi said as he gave her a small smile. Yes… Yoichi smiled. He was fifteen years old and he was so much like Natsume, but he learned how to smile just like Mikan. He started calling Mikan 'Mom' since the day he learned to like her… and of course he called Natsume dad.

"Thanks, baka." Natsume said as he gave her a playful smile. Mikan just glared at him…

It's been twelve years since these two met… What happened to them, you ask?

Well, They FINALLY confessed their true feelings for each other, and they got married at the fresh age of 21.

"How about you, Mr. Bear?" Mikan asked sweetly as she offered some of the cake for the birthday boy… err… bear…

Mr. Bear's eyes twinkled as he stared at Mikan… we know what's coming up next right?

Three…

Two…

One…

Zero…

Mr. Bear, surprisingly took the portion of cake from her as she smiled at him sweetly…

I bet you were thinking that he should've punched Mikan, right?

Well… he really couldn't… for a very good reason…

This is the reason why… It all started that afternoon…

_Flashback_ "_Happy Birthday Mr. Bear!" Mikan exclaimed happily as the group entered his humble abode._ _Mr. Bear was, as usual, sweeping the ground until he heard that ever so familiar voice that he hasn't heard for a long time. He looked up and saw his favorite person walking up to him accompanied by her friends and were carrying some gifts for him._ _The usual flowery graphics came and his eyes twinkled at the sight of them as if saying: "I MISS YOU GUYS!" He dropped his broom and ran for Mikan… Mikan (densely) opened her arms to receive his hug._ _But as usual, he went on a posture that was ready to punch Mikan… until…_ _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!! __He got the taste of Hotaru's baka gun. Not only did he get punched countless of times, but Natsume also burned his tail._

_He looked up to find the familiar emotionless face looking down at him. "Sorry, Mr. Bear… but I can't let you hurt Mikan now… she's too… vulnerable." Hotaru said monotonously._

"_Y-you see… she's… sh-shes's pregnant, Mr. Bear…" Yuu cautiously said as he hid behind Hotaru._

_Pregnant?_

_What does this two-syllable word mean? Obviously, Mr. Bear has been living in the woods for way too long, he never saw a pregnant woman before… he assumed Mikan just got all fat from all those howalon._

"_It means that she has a baby inside her." Hotaru said in the simplest way she could to let him understand._

_Mr. Bear's eyes twinkled in both disappointment and interest and looked at Mikan. She smiled down sweetly at him. "Do you want to feel it?" She asked him gently._

_He nodded as he walked towards Mikan and pressed his ear on her belly…_

_He felt it kick._

_He stepped backwards, dazed from what he felt… and he also took out his boxing gloves. Natsume gave him a dangerous glare that said: "You'd better not or you won't have anymore birthdays to come." So, he hid them, reminding himself that he isn't obliged to hit Mikan UNTIL the infant was brought to the world._

_Mikan noticed this, and she put her hand on his shoulder to indicate that it was fine. He nodded. He fully trusted her now… only until the baby arrived…_

"_Now let's go in and celebrate, shall we?" Mikan said cheerfully as she opened the door._

"_I can't join in the party… I still have things to do… I'm only here to make sure Mikan doesn't get pummeled." Hotaru said emotionlessly. _

"_Where are you going?" Ruka asked her. _

"_I have some visitors who are interested in my latest invention" Hotaru said. "I'll leave my scooter in case of an emergency." She said as she took Ruka's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Ruka smiled at her, understanding what that meant._

"_Hotaru! Can't you just stay for some ice cream?" Mikan asked her feeling disappointed._

"_I can't you baka. You know I don't have time for it now." Hotaru said. "Thank your child for saving you from the baka gun." She said as she departed._

_End of Flashback._

Currently, Mikan was eight and half-months pregnant and was expecting her baby to arrive very soon…

Yes… pregnant, she was going to be a _real _mom soon.

Mr. Bear looked at her evilly, as if saying "Soon… VERY soon…" Mikan sweat dropped and went back to the kitchen. (I made Mr. Bear's house bigger! Fanfiction!)

"Don't you want some to?" Natsume asked his wife. Mikan shook her head. "I think I had enough to eat for the both of us!" She said cheerfully as she patted her belly. Natsume smiled at her. And she automatically smiled back.

"Now while you guys eat, why don't I get you some hot chocolate?" She said as she entered the kitchen. She thought that, as the only female in the house, she should do the work first.

Unexpectedly, Yoichi came in.

She gave him a questioning look. "What is it, Yoichi-kun?"

"I just thought that you needed some help." He said, smiling.

Mikan smiled at him. "Thank you Yoichi-kun. You're a very considerate young man, but you don't need to do so. You deserve to have fun!"

Yoichi shook his head. "No, that's alright. I want to help you, mom." He said as he took out six cups.

Mikan smiled as she added the powdered chocolate in a pot of hot water.

"So when's my little brother coming?" Yoichi asked her.

"Soon, I guess… demo, it might be a girl, Yoichi-kun." Mikan said as she added the milk and the sugar and started mixing.

"I hope it'll be a boy. I hate girls! They're all hags!" He said.

Mikan chuckled. "Don't you like any girls in your class, Yoichi-kun?" She asked him, as she took the pot filled with hot chocolate and passed it to Yoichi.

He shook his head. "No. I hate this girl that's so annoying. I always let demons chase her, but she keeps on talking to me." Yoichi said, pouring in some hot chocolate in each cup.

Mikan smiled. She was sure that she saw a slight blush that crept on his cheeks. _Just like when we were young, ei Natsume?_ She thought. "Well that doesn't matter, you're still our _little _boy, aren't you?" She said cheerfully as she ruffled his hair. (Eeh… Mikan's a bit OOC… well what do you expect her to be at the age of 22?)

Yoichi looked at her, annoyed. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm grown up and you and dad don't need to be so concerned about me." He said as he fixed his hair.

Mikan just gave Yoichi her ever so sweet-Mikan smile. "Well let's take these to them now; I'm sure they've been waiting long enough." She said as she carried the container and Yoichi carried the tray filled with cups of hot chocolate.

"Okay, you guys! The hot choco's here!" She said to them.

"Thanks, Mikan!" They all chorused in delight.

"Aaah!!" Mikan shrieked as she fell down, dropping the container in the process.

"MIKAN!" They all cried out in alarm. Natsume went beside her in panic. He was asking every question that was related to: "Are you alright?"

Mikan squeezed her eyes in pain. "H-honey… it's coming!" She cried out in pain.

"Err… The Hot Choco?" Ruka nervously asked, hoping that it would be the hot chocolate.

"THE BABY!!" They all yelled at him.

"OH NO!!!! WHY IS IT COMING NOW?" Yuu asked frantically.

"WHAT! I thought you said it was coming 'soon'!" Ruka said, jumping up from his chair.

"Well soon is NOW and he/she gets to choose when to get out!!"

"Whatdowedowhatdowedo WHAT DO WE DO!!!!!!" Yuu started to cry out in panic.

For a moment the house was in chaos. Mikan was delivering the baby NOW, and none of them seem to know how to do it. They were pacing and yelling at the same time, particularly Yuu who Mr. Bear had just punched on the face.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE CRAP!!" Natsume yelled his temper and his anxiety were getting the better of him.

"We need to get her to the doctor!" Natsume said as calmly as he could.

"It's raining cats and dogs outside, Dad!" Yoichi said.

"Then if she can't go to the doctor, then the doctor will go to her." Natsume concluded as she squeezed Mikan's shoulders. "I'm not gonna lose either of you."

Mikan stared at him. For the first time in her life, the cool and composed Natsume sounded scared…. Or was it excitement? She couldn't tell. "Natsume…"

Natsume kissed her forehead and stood up, he wore a calm face, even though his eyes held worry within them. "Ruka, did Hotaru leave you her scooter?" He asked. Ruka nodded and before he could say anything, Natsume ran for the door and left.

There was silence…

"Well… I guess this could be considered as a party game, ne?" Mikan said as positively as she could.

"Okay! We have to work together! Mr. Bear, can you get us some hot water? Yoichi, can you find some fresh towels and Iinchou…" Ruka started instructing as he helped Mikan up.

"YES?" Yuu cried out.

"Err… can you find a comfy pillow and a blanket?"

"Right away!" Yuu said, climbing the ladder that led up to Mr. Bear's bed.

"I got the towels!" Yoichi exclaimed as he went in the room. Mr. Bear also came in with some hot water and Yuu came back with the blanket tangled on his body and a pillow.

Ruka set Mikan on the couch. "You okay now?" Ruka asked her. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself, neither would Natsume and Hotaru… especially Hotaru… _If either of you die she'll bury me alive… and I'm not trying to be sarcastic._ He thought.

Mikan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a good thing the pain pas—." Before she could even finish, pain engulfed her. "AAAAAAAHHH!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MIKAN!! TAKE DEEP BREATHS!" Ruka said feeling nervous.

Yuu, who was beside him, took deep breaths.

"NOT YOU, IINCHOU!!" Ruka said to him. "Sorry!" Yuu said as he sweat dropped.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!! I'M DYING HERE!!" Mikan screamed in pain as she felt the cloth of her blanket ripping because of the pressure she was giving it.

When she said, "I'm dying here", they all started to panic.

"Ruka, WHAT DO WE DO?" Yuu asked as his eyes started to bulge out.

"MOM SAID SHE'S GONNA DIE!!" Yoichi cried out. It was the first time of his life that he felt frightened. He needed to let out the pressure.

"I don't know!! I don't know how to deliver babies! I never even touched one before and don't you even expect me to do it now!!"

Mr. Bear seemed to have an idea. He took out his axe and…

"Mr. Bear, NOO!!!" Ruka yelled as he grabbed the axe out of Mr. Bear's hand. "I know you're trying to help, but… that's not going to help!" Ruka said.

"She really doesn't need a Caesarean operation!" Yuu said.

"Hey… It's suddenly… Quiet…" Yoichi said. They all looked at Mikan.

Eyes closed.

At that moment, the only thing they could do at the time was…

Scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!! SHE'S DEAD!! SHE'S DEAD!!" Yuu wailed in agony.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!! SHE'S ASLEEP!! SHE'S ASLEEP!!" Ruka bawled; he was pulling his hair.

"UNCLES!! LISTEN TO ME!" Yoichi shouted for them to stop. "We need to wake her up now!" He said, trying to be calm as possible.

"What can we use to wake her up?" Yuu asked. At that, Ruka remembered something he watched in T.V. "Yoichi, see if you can find some nail polish in Mikan's purse!"

"Y-yeah…"

Yoichi found the nail polish, and Ruka quickly opened the bottle and place it under Mikan's nose, hoping that the aroma would awaken her.

Mikan woke up, taking deep breathes.

"Mikan! Are you okay?"

"What can we do for you?"

"I'd appreciate it if you guys would stop YELLING!" She screamed as she felt the intense pain again.

"What's taking dad so long?" Yoichi asked them.

"It must be the rain!" Yuu suggested.

"Natsume hurry up already! I feel like my head's going to burst! I wonder if Hotaru's going to have it even worse than Mikan?" Ruka asked himself before Mikan screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I CAN FEEL IT COMING!!!"

All of them started to panic once again.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!! YOU CAN FEEL IT'S COMING? WAAAHH!! WHY NOW!"

"DELIVER IT, UNCLE RUKA!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!

The Bear was also acting as if he was about to tear himself apart.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a worn out and wet…

"DAD! (NATSUME!)" Both Yoichi and Yuu cried out.

And…

"Hotaru?" Ruka said as Hotaru went in. Her face was calm as usual, but her eyes said otherwise.

"Ruka…" She said in response. "Is she alright?"

Mikan screamed like she was being roasted alive.

"I guess that answers my question…."

Natsume was panting as he made his way to his wife, followed by Hotaru and the doctor.

Natsume held Mikan's hand. "Mikan! The doctor's here! You're gonna be alright… you both are going to be just fine!" He said reassuringly as he stroke her brunette hair.

Mikan smiled at him before squealing in pain again.

The doctor was ready to do what he had to do, "Okay Ma'am, when I push, push really hard so that we can see if your baby is a girl or a boy." He said encouragingly.

Mikan nodded as she did what she was told.

The calm and silent night turned to an intense one. Everyone paced back and forth in the room, feeling worried. The only one who was still was Natsume who was just sitting there waiting for some news.

Everyone could tell how tensed up he was, but decided not to talk lest they say something they might regret.

Mr. Bear looked at the fretful Natsume and decided to do something.

He went up to him, and in everyone's disbelief.

He gave him a cookie.

Natsume just stared at him in surprise, but then (As we all know Natsume), he replaced it with his usual calm face and smiled (If you call a moving your lips to the edge a smile.) and accepted the Bear's offer.

"Thanks…"

And then, in that moment…

The loveliest sound rang in their ears.

The cry of a newborn child…

They all looked at the closed door, waiting for the doctor to say that it was okay to come in.

And to their expectation, the door burst open and the doctor came out with a smile on his face. "Everyone, you can all come in now—" But before the doctor could even finish, they all ran inside.

Natsume ran to his wife side and to his surprise there wasn't just one baby…

There were…

"T-twins?" Yuu cried as he came in.

Mikan smiled at Natsume. "Its girl and a boy… Congratulations… Dad." She said as she let Natsume hold one of them.

He was careful not to drop the little infant as she sucked her thumb in peace. She looked a lot like Mikan.

"They're both beautiful, Mikan." He said as he gently caressed the baby's cheek.

Mikan chuckled. "It's all thanks to Ruka, Yuu, Yoichi and Mr. Bear that our angels were born." She said as she smiled at all of them and she let Yoichi hold the baby boy.

Mr. Bear went to her side and gave her a cookie and gestured to her as if he was asking if she was okay now.

"Why thank you Mr. Bear… I'm fine now, thanks to you!" She said albeit carefully.

Mr. Bear's eyes twinkled as Mikan received the cookie.

Mikan smiled at him. _'I hope he w— '_

POW!!

Yep, Mr. Bear hit her on the face, but it was made sure that she wasn't knocked out of the bed.

"Should we worry about her?" Ruka asked albeit worried as he looked at the swirly-eyed Mikan.

Hotaru shook her head. "No. Even after laboring two babies, She still won't be able to understand the true definition of sheer pain."

Mikan groaned. "Speak for yourself, Hotaru! Let's see if you won't scream when YOU give birth!"

Ruka sighed in relief. He took Hotaru's hand into his. "Ne Hotaru…"

Hotaru looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Promise me that we'll never have children?" He asked.

Hotaru smirked and took out a picture. "I don't think so. If I want to see THIS face again, I need to have children… maybe three… or five…" She said mischieviously.

Ruka took the picture of himself panicking and running around.

"Oh no…" Ruka sighed.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well good luck to you, Ruka." Natsume said as he patted his best friend on the shoulder.

Ruka sighed and laughed along with them.

'Sigh, I guess some things never changes.' Mikan thought as she cuddled her baby.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry I couldn't think of a better ending…

After reading, please review and tell me what you think. Hmmm… I wonder if I should make a sequel… Should I? Criticisms are accepted. (Just don't flame.) Well that's all!


End file.
